El principe inmaduro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia fantastica muy diferente, por haber un principe inmaduro


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El príncipe inmaduro

Hubo una vez en el reino lejano de Macanesburgo, un káiser que asumió al trono, luego de la muerte de su hermano, Josefino el bobo.

Que siendo virgen, por ser tonto; logro contraer matrimonio con la princesa Mariana la ingenua, fue su gran momento, que luego de las nupcias, le dio su virginidad, asi comenzó un gran gobierno.

Su único heredero que tuvo fue Baltasar, pero en su niñez fue un gran problema, era muy tímido y solitario, además de joven, las princesas lo rechazaban por su personalidad, siguió en su adolescencia y cuando ya alcanzo a ser mayor de edad.

Como era inmaduro, porque seguía jugando con juguetes, como los barcos y soldados de plomo, cuando sus padres murieron por una enfermedad mortal, su tío Friederich se preocupaba mucho porque nunca cambiaria, igual que su primo, el joven duque Isidoro, que como adolescente inmaduro igual que el.

Siendo inmaduro, las princesas que venían lo rechazaban igual, aunque también era su primo, aunque su tío, que cuando veía una araña, se volvía un completo cobarde.

Fue asi hasta que el príncipe heredero, ya con veintidós años y continuaba siendo como era; jugaba con su primo Fabricio, el adolescente con acne, con su tío en el palacio imperial, era acompañado de Carl el primer ministro olvidadizo, Phillip el juez del parlamento, Roger el consejero envidioso de varios reinos que visitaban al káiser, Mauricio, el general que no pone cuidado y el Rafa, su sargento que era inexperto pero simpático.

En la sala del palacio imperial, era un lugar de juegos para ambos príncipes, ya sea con juguetes o a la guerra, rara vez los sirvientes los acompañaban en sus juegos, lo que hacia dar vergüenza al soberano a vista de otros soberanos que lo visitaban.

Lo que temía el káiser, era que había un reino llamado Vivonia, que su rey era imperialista y sometía a los reinos que conquistaba, Dan el soberano, era más listo pero no tan inteligente, aunque su próximo plan era conquistar el reino de Macanesburgo.

Un día como todos los días, Baltasar nunca tenia idea de que hacer con su vida, además de ir a andar a caballo con su primo y el Rafa.

De vez en cuando, su tío iba a ver el retrato familiar de su hermano difunto, y le decía:

-Oh Josefino, ¿Por qué tu mujer ha procreado un idiota que aun sigue siendo virgen?

Aunque algunos sirvientes le decía a los plebeyos de lo que pasaba en el palacio, pero la economía no era tan buena con un reino asi.

Fue hasta que en el balcón, el káiser dijo su discurso:

-Habitantes de Macanesburgo, yo el káiser prometo mejorar la economía del reino y dar salud y trabajo para todos-

-Si, ya dijo eso como desde sus años de reinado-Dijo un plebeyo

Pues si la cosa no mejoraba, los campesinos y plebeyos se rebelarían contra el emperador y harían una revuelta.

El rey Dan era de decirlo, mujeriego, abusador, mal educado y machista; tuvo muchas amantes, encima les pegaba, sus generales Pardo, Orellana era muy obsesivos, pero no carecían de estrategia en batallas.

Lo acompañaban el ministro Ruiz, muy mujeriego y medio pelotudo; y los consejeros bromistas e idiotas, porque todo lo que hablaban era de sexo y cochinadas, Dante y Campos.

Era el día, donde el káiser, los príncipes y la nobleza se fueron a cazar, para Baltasar era importante que aprenda de cacería.

Uno de los entrenadores le enseñaba a apuntar con el arma al heredero, la primera fallo el disparo por no apuntar y el segundo solo dejo herido a uno de los venados.

Estando en el banquete comiendo la carne de uno de los ciervos cazados por el general; aunque ellos no sabían de dos espías armados del malvado rey Dan.

Mientras comían, el general hablaba de que entre los soldados había una mujer, que entro haciéndose pasar por un hombre, se recogía el cabello y cuando hacia calor se desnudaba por completo, su nombre era Maria Belén.

Cuando la descubrieron, ordenaron que la echen; aunque es muy popular en todo el reino, además de ser una de las mujeres tan bellas.

Mientras cazaba el káiser, los asesinos encargados le estaban apuntando con sus armas, pero Baltasar mato a uno por accidente, creyendo que era un animal.

El otro disparo, pero errando el tiro asusto al caballo; los demás lo persiguieron, hasta que cayo en una trampa.

Luego de dar por terminada la caza, el asesino atrapado fue ajusticiado, aunque agradeció a Dios, por que Baltasar le haya salvado.

Dan se enojo, cuando descubrió que los asesinos murieron, pero la próxima su plan iba a tener éxito, aunque le declare la guerra.

Una noche, se organizo una fiesta que el káiser mando a hacer; luego de comer los platos, Baltasar, Isidoro y los demás chicos terminaron de comer y se fueron a jugar al patio de atrás.

Jugaban a los soldados y guerreros, y mientras su tío los veía, creía que nunca cambiaria, los demás nobles y barones lo criticaban.

El olvidadizo ministro fue a hacer un paseo diplomático al estado de Flog; donde todos tenían flequillos y vestían muy coloridos.

Se olvido de que el dictador Marco le amenazo a Carl que si no ampliaba sus fronteras, le iba a invadir y serian sometidos por completo.

Ante esto, el káiser tenia que ir de viaje a otros reinos para aliarse contra Dan y contra Marco; Baltasar e Isidoro fueron con el tío.

Una serie de diligencias iba en camino al otro reino, pero había soldados floggers que iban a hacerle una emboscada.

Mientras el káiser observaba a sus sobrinos jugando piedra, papel o tijera; y en el recorrido aparecieron los soldados para el ataque.

Los jinetes de escolta trataron de rechazarlos, pero eran más y algunos subieron por las diligencias y detener a los conductores.

Cuando uno llegaba al carro imperial, trato de entrar, pero los dos príncipes lo echaron pegándole en la cabeza, el soberano también le dio un golpe a otro, aunque el consejero saco su arma y mato a uno que estaba montado.

Eso hicieron los escoltas que con sus sables lograron dejar fuera de combate a los asaltantes; el resto que quedaba continuo con la persecución.

Hasta que iban a llegar al puente y el príncipe saco su espada y trato de ahuyentarlos, Fabricio les tiraba piedras y finalmente lograron pasar y los asaltantes quedaron atrás.

Llegaron a las puertas del estado; cuando pasaban por las calles, vieron a los habitantes con flequillo y vestidos de ropa colorida.

Aunque los veían con mala cara y los discriminaban; llegaron al palacio de gobierno y recibieron al dictador Marcos.

Luego de presentarse, les dijo que si no se adaptaban a su forma de vida, los iba a someter por no estar a su moda, Baltasar e Fabricio le gritaron y el káiser apoyo a sus nietos.

Vinieron sus guardias y sacaron sus sables, lo mismo hizo el monarca que lucho con varios, los príncipes le tiraban floreros y jarrones; el Rafa y algunos escoltas entraron para ayudarlo.

El dictador que iba corriendo tras ellos se resbalo con la cerámica del piso y cayo sobre unos guardias caídos por los príncipes.

Fueron yendo directo a las diligencia, empujando a las personas, primero entro el káiser y al ver una araña peluda, salio gritando y el Rafa mato a la migala, luego subieron y aparecieron los soldados que los sorprendieron en el camino.

Los escoltas los detuvieron y asi salieron; el dictador nunca pudo olvidar una humillación, asi que se unió a Dan.

Cuando volvieron al palacio, el ministro le dio una hoja al káiser, decía que el malvado rey de Vivonia lo amenazaba, que si no entrega su reino, les haría las peores torturas.

Apareció un soldado y pasó de largo, sin saludar al monarca, ni al ministro, ni a los militares, sino que fue hacia la alcoba de Baltasar, era la mujer nudista.

El heredero al trono se la pasaba masturbándose con los dibujos de mujeres, ya que es soltero; Belén apareció y empezó a desvestirse.

Se acerco al príncipe y lo beso; ahí la abrazo y empezaron a hacerlo; el estaba con su uniforme y ella sin nada, el káiser, Fabricio, el ministro y el consejero veían como el heredero tenia su primera vez con esa mujer nudista.

Los generales preparaban a sus soldados para pelear contra el gran ejercito de Dan, que esta aliado con los floggers.

Terminando de cargar las armas y preparando a sus tropas; fueron al campo de batalla, donde los soldados del enemigo eran más.

Mientras que el káiser, los dos príncipes y los militares los estaban esperando montados en sus caballos, ahí apareció Dan, Marcos, la esposa manipulada, Ruiz, Pardo, Orellana, Dante y Campos.

Entre las tropas estaba disfrazada Belén, lista para recibir ordenes del general, con la orden los ejércitos contrarios dispararon sus armas.

Además de los cañonazos, los generales enemigos ordenaron atacar con bayonetas, pero los soldados de primera fila dispararon para que no avancen, pero tuvieron que pelear.

Montados en caballos se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, temiendo que perdieran más hombres, ordenaron disparar, pero se acercaba la caballería enemiga; mientras desenvainaban sus sables, apareció Belén y como sabia artes marciales tiro del caballo a húsares, coraceros y oficiales.

Aprovechando la situación, el monarca, los príncipes y sus oficiales los ahuyentaron con sus sables, Dan lo veía de la colina y como sus enemigos peleaban, el se lanzo al combate con sus amigos.

Sin embargo el Rafa ordeno traer los refuerzos para que la batalla se reanude a su favor; a eso, el rey machista ordeno dirigirse hacia el káiser y al heredero para matarlos.

Baltasar se estaba dirigiendo hacia los generales, aunque eran implacables, desenvaino su sable y peleaba sin mirar, cuando le iban a matar con sus sables, Belén apareció, junto con Isidoro, y los golpearon y los patearon, ahí les picaba en las nalgas al enemigo.

Gracias a los generales del káiser, iban a la cabeza, las tropas enemigas iban retrocediendo, Pardo y Orellana huyeron, mientras que Ruiz abandono a Campos y Dante, para acompañar al soberano machista.

Mientras que la mujer de cabello negro y largo se lanzo a los generales cobardes y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los desarmo y los desnudo, Ruiz quiso atacarla, pero le tiro los dientes de una patada y uno en los testículos, Campos, Dante y el hermano del flaco, fueron capturados, desnudados y puestos atados en un árbol, las tropas huían.

Baltasar saco su sable e intento pelear contra el rey Dan, detrás vino Marco a clavarle por la espalda, pero Isidoro con una tirachinas le dio en la oreja, mientras que el káiser, el general, el Rafa y el consejero lo capturaron, el príncipe heredero trataba de que el rey machista no le deje heridas.

Pero el soberano machista le saco la espada, cuando veían que no podían hacer nada, apareció Belén y le dio una patada en la cabeza.

Mientras estaba en el piso, Baltasar aprovecho y le dio de patadas, y la mujer le golpeaba, cortándole la ropa con su puñal.

Cuando estaba golpeado y desnudo, el káiser mando a atarlo y llevarlo como prisionero, el príncipe subió a su caballo y proclamo la victoria.

Esa victoria marco los finales del reino de Vivonia y del estado de Flog; en el reino, asumió una mujer y se proclamo la republica y en el estado, quedo a cargo de un militar de pelo largo negro bien peinado y cambio el nombre al estado Rolinga.

Mientras que los gobernantes vencidos fueron puestos en la picota, desnudos y las personas le tiraban cosas y les pateaban las nalgas.

Sin embargo el káiser se puso contento cuando Baltasar encontró al amor de su vida, y asi tener al menos un hijo como heredero al trono.

Todo iba bien, Isidoro encontró a otra para su esposa, el ministro, los generales, el Rafa y el consejero iban encontrando la felicidad, lo mismo hizo Baltasar de tener como futura reina a Belén.

Fin


End file.
